saturnacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ty Smith
Ty Smith is one of the main characters is the Saturn Academy series. He is Eliza's eventual love interest throughout the series. Appearance Ty, like most of the boys at Saturn Academy, is "drop-dead-gorgeous" according to Eliza. He is tall, with an athletic build. Ty has deep, endless, eerie emerald green eyes that could've seen everything and wavy, dark brown hair that always falls into his eyes, despite his protests. he has slightly pale olive skin and a charming smile. Personality Quiet, mysterious and brave. Ty is the kind of person who understands you when no one else does. he isn't judgemental and hostile and values the imput of others. he is open-minded and light-hearted - but also determined and straight-forward, not one to shy away from difficult situations. a smooth-talker, Ty is able to get out of tricky situations rather easily. He's witty and cunning and occasionally enjoys teasing Eliza, who normally gets all flustered around him. Ty is also sensitives to the emotions of the people around and his sense of moral judgement is acute to fault. he enjoys a good laugh from time to time and loves to sing and perform. Ty is confident and strong-minded, but he doesn't explain himself or force his opinions onto others. Ty usually avoids any conversation about his past and seems to have developed a mutual talent of deflecting topics he doesn't want to talk about without doing it rudely or with the person noticing. Ty can be very cold sometimes, when he feels like his personal space has been violated, or that someone is seriously annoying him. he can have a bit of a temper, but he rarely loses it or gets angry. Ty loves a challenge and when he has his mind set on something, we very, very rarely gives up without a damn good reason. History Originally born in Sydney, Australia, Ty moved with his parents to Union in America when he was three. Despite his father’s drinking and gambling problems and his mother constantly sinking into depression, Ty was able to keep his family afloat by dropping out of school at a young age to work full time at a local stables before his rich aunt and uncle got wind of his situation and took custody of him from his parents. Ty returned to school at the age of 12, proving his incredible intelligence by getting straight A’s in all extension subjects. But Ty’s love of horses was his main priority for most of his life, even during the pressing times of his Aunt’s court battle with his parents over custody of him, Ty worked and rode for a local stable called Willow Creek, competing at high level competitions across Union and Connecticut. After his Aunt won custody of him, she moved with Ty to Boston, where he lived for a few months, competing with a new stable before getting accepted into Saturn Academy at the age of 13, one year before Eliza Pool arrived on campus. Horse Dazzling Jive - "Dazzle" - A 17.3hh 9-Year-Old Blue Roan Mustang Stallion Likes/Dislikes Profession *Student *Equestrian *Horse Healer Strengths *Cross Country *Dressage Weaknesses *Showjumping Flaw(s) Ty's flaw is extreme personal loyalty. He's terrified of losing those he loves and when someone he cares about is upset, in pain etc it can interfere with his school work and riding, Friends *Reyna Martinez *Eliza Pool *Oliver Newman *Amy Moore *Ashlee Grant *Rachel Robin *Matt Noel Enemies *Lindsey Blackmore *Nissa Lithcove *Roxy Adams *Alex King Dorm/House/Hall - Roommate While at Saturn, Ty lives in Hampton Hall with his roommate, Daemon Black.